


【德哈】论性转汤剂的正确研究方法

by Littlecrab23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecrab23/pseuds/Littlecrab23
Summary: 战后，性转
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 148





	【德哈】论性转汤剂的正确研究方法

哈利·波特，巫师世界的救世主，正坐在床上盯着落地镜里的年轻女性，无助地托着胸前两个沉甸甸的圆球。

松手，圆球下坠，挂在他胸前颤巍巍地晃动，他呆愣愣地托起圆球，再松手，再托起，再松手……胸前沉甸甸的分量终于让他确定了：这是只有女性才有的东西。

我为什么会这么不小心啊啊啊啊啊——救世主捂住胸扑倒在床上，脑袋在被子里胡乱磨蹭。大概一个小时前，他还在搜查一个黑巫师的底下实验室，一个新手傲罗不小心触发了警报咒，陈列柜上的违禁魔药一个接着一个炸裂，哈利波特飞快地停止了自毁魔咒，但还是吸入了部分魔药蒸发出的气体……

刚刚吸入时他有一点头晕，但晃晃脑袋又恢复了清醒，本来抱着魔药也许过期了、吸入量又很少的侥幸心理，觉得回来让德拉科替他看看就好，可是没想到半小时前他的皮肤越来越柔软，胸部越来越膨胀，身体变化的感觉和复方汤剂极其相似，他原本以为吸入了复方汤剂，可是镜子中自己的脸部特征却没有变成其他人，终于，他眼看着自己的身体变成了女性的模样……

他摸着自己的脸，原来作为一个女性的自己，长得还不赖……小巧的下巴，红润的嘴唇，猫一样碧绿的眼睛，原本硬扎扎的黑发也柔软蓬松了起来，拥簇在雪白的皮肤周围……等等这有什么可欣赏的啊！！

“梅林啊……”他猛地捂住了嘴，这个娇柔纤细的嗓音是他发出来的吗？！

怪不得搜集这个黑巫师资料的时候有人说他性别不明，原来是开发出了这种东西！

救世主愁容满面。这个药剂到底什么时候会失效？会有什么副作用吗？涉及到人体变形的魔药都是很复杂的，但愿德拉科搞得定……

哈利忽然脸色一白，摸了摸裤裆……他慌忙把宽松的裤子脱掉——咔！一道晴天霹雳把他劈傻了。

德拉科·马尔福今天莫名心情不错。

办公桌上堆积如山的公文都没让他皱眉，从苏格兰派来的证人满嘴听不懂的方言也没让他困扰，踏着夕阳回到他和哈利的公寓的时候甚至被邻居太太的女儿送了一块刚出炉的蛋糕。他有点怀疑自己透支了这一周的好心情，并且完全忽略了麻瓜少女倾慕的眼神……直到他用钥匙打开门，刚脱掉鞋子，一个衣衫大敞、露出白花花的凶器还光着腿的女人就从他们的卧室冲了出来……

“啊啊啊啊啊德拉科——”

“倒挂金钟！！”德拉科想也没想就抽出了魔杖。

哈利·波特臭着一张脸盘腿坐在沙发上，看着男友毫无形象的笑趴在地上捶地板。

“哈哈哈哈哈你把自己变成了女人？因为小兄弟不见了所以尖叫着裸奔吗哈哈哈哈哈——”

哈利又向他砸了一本电话簿。“所以你就把我倒挂金钟吗？！你能分辨出用了复方汤剂顶替审判的罪犯却不能分辩我吗？！”

德拉科扛住电话薄，揉着笑疼的肚子爬起来。“梅林的胡子啊，哈利，你真是让我的生活永远不无聊……”

哈利暴躁地丢给德拉科沾染了魔药气体的衣服，然后伸出手让德拉科给他检查。

“一种不成熟的药剂。曾经有人把它作为违禁品送到法律执行司，但是由于它不会对人体造成伤害而没有被禁止。”德拉科很快得出了结论，“只是复方汤剂的分支罢了，如果不是它的发明者前科累累，也许还能申请专利大批量生产呢……”

“所以我的身体什么时候才能恢复？”

“嗯……不好说。几个小时，或者几天？”

“F*ck——”哈利骂出声，他可以忍受胸前挂着两个水袋，但是胯下那根东西不见了让他太不爽了！

德拉科强忍着笑意把魔杖收回侧袋，“冷静，救世主小姐……如果我是你，我会先穿好衣服。”

哈利浑身上下只有一件宽大的白衬衣和底裤，傲然挺立的胸脯撑着衬衣，两个尖尖清晰可见。而他的臀部因为变成女性更加丰满了，德拉科亲手挑选的三角裤此时紧紧地绷在浑圆的臀部上。德拉科吹了一声口哨。

“嚯，你认真的吗？你还会对女人的身体感兴趣吗？”哈利不屑道，随手拍打着大腿，原本紧实的肌肉变成了脂肪，一颤一颤的。

“不，但是我觉得这是一个很好的机会……”德拉科把哈利拉到落地镜前，“你是一个经常需要易容的傲罗，详细了解一下男性和女性身体的差异很有必要吧？”

哈利翻了个白眼，不过聊胜于无。他任由德拉科比划着给他讲解。

“你会比之前矮了半英尺，是因为女性的上下肢骨骼都会比男性更短更细。”德拉科按压着他的锁骨和肩膀，而哈利的脑袋刚刚到德拉科的下巴。“肌肉量也会相对减少，否则你密度减小的骨骼会无法负担……相反脂肪率会比男性增加10%。”德拉科的手划过他的前胸，哈利低头皱眉，那两块隆起的丘陵几乎让他看不见自己的脚。“所以女孩子们的肉都长在胸上了？”“还有这里。”德拉科拍了拍他挺翘的臀。哈利发出含混不清的嘀咕。

骨节分明的手顺着胸口滑到肋骨上：“相比于男性，女性腰的位置要高很多，因为肋骨末端收缩，盆骨侧面拓宽，腰会提高到比肚脐更高的位置……你看，你这里就是你上半身最细的地方。”哈利看着镜子里德拉科从背后拢住他，两只宽大的手几乎能圈住自己的腰肢。

“腹部肌肉量减少和激素水平下降，所以比男性更难练出腹肌……”德拉科的手指划过平坦柔软的小腹，“而盆骨向横向拓宽，所以臀部从正面看起来会比上肢大，大腿内侧的脂肪也会相应堆积。”德拉科的手覆在哈利的臀部两侧，哈利感觉到柔软的脂肪不能向以往一样抵抗住男友的揉搓。“你的医师资格证真的没白考。”他嘟囔了一句。

“此外……”将柔软温暖的身躯转过来，德拉科的指尖从小巧的锁骨掠到耳侧，满意地看到哈利微微缩起了肩膀，“女性皮肤的敏感度也比男性高一些。”

手掌托住隆起的部分，软绵绵又富有弹性的胸部在挤压下变形，惹得哈利微微蹙眉。“乳房是女性神经纤维分部最密集的地方之一……要小心的对待。”手指下滑到腰侧，又来到大腿前侧，“很多人平时会忽略，但大腿前侧其实密布着大量的神经感受器，碰触时会感觉很痒……”德拉科勾住哈利的膝窝抬起他一条形状优美的大腿，“另外，大腿内侧的皮肤其实很薄，感觉到了吗？”

哈利喘息着看着镜子，他女性化后的身躯在德拉科面前异常娇小，德拉科一只手就圈住了他的背顺便还托着他的胸，自己的腿正高高抬起架在德拉科腰上，而德拉科的手正没入自己大腿内侧。“德拉科…我觉得好像哪里不对…”

修长的手指忽然探进被底裤紧紧包裹的地方。哈利惊讶地发现一股陌生的电流顺着脊柱窜上来。他忽然觉得单腿有点支撑不住自己的身体。“德拉科——”

“这里，是女性全身最敏感的部位……我非常佩服女性的一点，就是她们有专门为了体验快感而存在的器官……”德拉科用手指揉搓着那一点，满意地看着哈利发红的面颊和情动地双眸，轻轻在他耳边吐出几个字。

“闭嘴——啊！”哈利终于支撑不住，软在德拉科身上粗喘。陌生的快感如此猛烈，是他用男性的身体从没体验过的。他努力跟逐渐沉沦的身体抗争，却忍不住连内裤都湿了……“混账，你一开始就打算好了……”

“是你说我没情趣的……”男人惩罚似的动着手指，轻咬哈利颤动的耳尖。

我那是想让你消停一点让我安稳的睡个觉！哈利悲哀地想，但是陌生而来势汹汹的快感最终击垮了他的意志，任由德拉科把他抱上了床。

接下来的体验是哈利终生难忘的，如果说他用男性身躯在床上体验过的快感是泰晤士河，那么他用女性身躯体验到的就是北大西洋暖流……他全程只记得德拉科的腰前后、前后、前后的挺动（“天啊太爽了”），自己胸前两团白色上下、上下、上下的摇晃（“啊、啊、啊——”），中途他感觉被洋流似的快感淹没后发现床单真的湿了，他惊恐地以为自己爽到失禁了，却又被德拉科笑着教会一个新的词语，“潮吹”。

总之，在加下来漫长的两个小时中，哈利彻彻底底的体会到了女性身体的可怕。

第二天药效消除之后，魔法部傲罗办公室的首席傲罗带人销毁了前一天从黑巫师实验室收缴的所有样本。

法律执行司的首席执行官对此表示莫大的惋惜。

Fin.


End file.
